What Will Happen?
by Rohiana Tinuveil
Summary: What happens when you least expect it. What would you do if Jareth was your knew king? Rating because in later chapters there will be swearing :) Please R&R. If you dont like the story, dont read it! Thank you.


The Unsafe Tire-swing

  


Disclaimer: Hello, I am the Disclaimer. If you decide to Sue me for writing this, then I apologies, because you will find that there is nothing to sue me for. I will state here, no matter how hard it is for me to except, that I do not own Labyrinth, or its many inhabitants that I may use in this story. 

*Runs off and cries in corner* Oh, yes, before I forget, I also do not own Rachel, and yes, she _is_ Rohiana's real life friend.

  
  
  


A/N Hi! Im Rohiana Tinuveil! It is very nice to meet u all! Just to warn you, I wrote this at 12:10 at night, after a long chat with my crazy friend, Rachel. I am completely insane, along with my friend :) This story is just a funny story that I hope will make you all smile a bit. My regards to whoever this humiliates.

  


Rachel: Im so sorry! She talks WAY to much. NOW FOR THE STORY!! 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Jessica (A/N, that's me) and Rachel were sitting in the middle of a huge park, talking about The Labyrinth. Rachel looked up and exclaimed in shrill excitement, "I LOVE YOU!! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!!"

  


Jessica looks bewilderedly towards Rachel, and comely asks who she loves. Then she understands, and with a disgusted look on her face, she stands and takes a step away from the 13-year-old. 

"You are _so_ gross!! I cant believe you said 'I LOVE YOU' to Jareth's pants!" Rachel looks at Jessica and a look of pure innocents crossed her face.

"Oh, Jessica, you know I meant that I love the leather, not the baggage." Jessica abruptly burst out in hysterical laughter along with Rachel.

"My Lord," She exclaimed in the middle of laughing fits, " I wonder what Jareth would do if he heard us talk like this!!" That made Rachel stop and think.

"I believe that he would look around, just to make sure no one was looking, say thank you, and then turn us into goblins." We both started laughing again.

  


"I seriously do not think that my pants are this funny." Said a low, commanding, diabolical voice. Rachel and Jessica swirled around so quickly that Rachel tripped over her feet and landed ungracefully on the hard rocky ground. She heard a thud beside her, so she turned her head around and saw her friend out cold, with a look of utter disbelief on her face. Rachel was so afraid to look up at meet those mismatched eyes, that she tried her voice instead.

"Samantha, if you every play this trick on us again, I'm going to dunk you into the pound and then strangle you."

"If I where you, I'd be a little bit nicer to your new king." That's when Rachel noticed that she was no longer surrounded by familiar trees, soft grass, and small rocks. Instead she was laying face down on hard cold stone. Very quickly she was in complete darkness, knowing full well what she would see when she woke up.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Hey guys, I know that this was an all time low for Fanfiction chapters, but it is only the Prolonge.

  


Rachel: It doesnt matter. You should have wrote more. Now we aren't going to get any reviews! *goes off and cries in corner*

  


Rohiana: *whispers* Rachel, stop crying! You'll make every one leave! Its ok, I'll write more, I pomise!! Come on rach rach. Don't be sad.

  


Rachel: I'll only stop if you give me a cheese-puff so I can give it to Pearl so she wont kill me.

  


Rohi: Alright, alright, here. *hand her cheese-puff*

  


Rach: YOY TO THE WORLD, PEARL WONT CUT OFF MY HEAD! 

  


Rohi: *To readers* Please, you have to help me! She'll go insane if we don't get reviews. Even if there is more then one chapter, please leave a review for every one. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. If you don't like my chapter, don't flame it, just stop reading it and go do something else. R&R, thankies!! *watches as crazy person , also known as Pearl, chases Rachel all over the house, frantically grabbing for her cheese-puff*

  


P.S. It would be completely impossible to own Pearl, so don't even think of sueing!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
